


well, yes, obviously I love you

by kickassfu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just them being soft, M/M, POV Merlin (Merlin), Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Scooting closer to the couch, Merlin lies his head down next to Arthur’s and stares at his horrible sleeping face. As beautiful as Arthur is awake, (and he is beautiful), asleep he’s a mess. A drooling, snoring, scrunching his face weirdly mess, and Merlin absolutely loves him. Loves that Arthur is comfortable enough to fall asleep next to Merlin even knowing he’s less than perfect. Loves that he gets to wake up next Arthur and his dopey smile. Merlin just loves him is all, in any way, shape or form. Night or day. Perfect and messy and beautifully undone.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	well, yes, obviously I love you

**Author's Note:**

> got this wonderful prompt on tumblr: merthur fic where its just like. Cuddles and handholding basically?
> 
> and it took me while to figure out what to write with the cuddles lol but this happened! hope y'all enjoy it ^^

It’s hot. _Too hot_. As if Merlin’s in the fiery pits of hell, with a heavy _something_ weighing him down - and what the fuck has he done to end up in hell being tortured like this anyway - and he just can’t bloody breathe. Suffocating, in pain, Merlin opens his eyes and in trying to sit up, ends up on the floor - hitting his arse and elbow on the way down (more pain yay).

It takes a moment to situate himself, after all everything is still dark, night time he supposes, and he blinks a few times to wake himself properly. Taking a look around he realizes he’s in his living room; that he fell asleep on his couch in the middle of watching a movie with Arthur (he certainly can’t remember the end of it at least), and that he was being crushed by the behemoth he has the pleasure to call his boyfriend. Death by cuddling is not the way Merlin wants to go. _At all_. That sounds pathetic and embarrassing. _Well_...at least he’d die in the arms of the man he loves, could be worse, but still not ideal.

Scooting closer to the couch, Merlin lies his head down next to Arthur’s and stares at his horrible sleeping face. As beautiful as Arthur is awake, (and he _is_ beautiful), asleep he’s a mess. A drooling, snoring, scrunching his face weirdly mess, and Merlin absolutely loves him. Loves that Arthur is comfortable enough to fall asleep next to Merlin even knowing he’s less than perfect. Loves that he gets to wake up next Arthur and his dopey smile. Merlin just loves him is all, in any way, shape or form. Night or day. Perfect and messy and beautifully undone.

Sighing, Merlin runs his fingers through Arthur’s soft hair and wonders if he should wake him up so they can both go to bed, or if he should let him sleep on the couch alone. Which would be the most selfish choice really? Merlin would much rather wake him up and cuddle with him on the bed, but he’s sleeping so soundly, wouldn’t it be rude to wake him up? But then again the couch isn’t the most comfortable either, so it’s his duty to wake his sleeping beast and take him away, right?

_Right?_

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Arthur asks confused; voice sleepy, low, rough and very bloody hot. So distracted by his musings, Merlin didn’t even notice Arthur had his eyes open. 

“Looking at your ugly mug.” Merlin smiles, kissing Arthur’s forehead.

“How absolutely romantic of you, but _why_ are you on the floor?”

“You’re just too hot to handle, I had to get away. Sadly, couldn’t get very far, got distracted by your pretty face and plump lips.” Merlin jokes and pouts exaggeratedly.

“That’s unfortunate for you.” Arthur laughs sitting up. Grabbing Merlin’s hands, he pulls him up into his lap, and kisses his lips, “Did I push you? I’m sorry.”

“Nah, I fell all on my own, you know how skillful I am in that department.” shrugging, Merlin kisses Arthur again, hugging his neck. “Let’s go to bed?” 

“Yes, of course.” with one last kiss, they both get up, Arthur leading Merlin while holding his hand; tight and warm and lovely.

Merlin feels tired, exhausted really, with the whole Hell nightmare that woke him up and falling on his bum, but he also feels happy to have Arthur there with him. Either way, he knows the moment they fall into bed, he’s going to fall asleep right away, hugging Arthur, his hair tickling Merlin’s face. Still, they take the time to help each other out of their clothes; Arthur looks just as tired as Merlin, just as slow.

Merlin doesn’t even have the strength to put on pyjamas, throwing himself on the bed in only his boxers. 

“Are you going to sleep in your boxers _and_ your socks?” Arthur asks exasperated and fond all at once.

Looking at his feet, Merlin just lets out a soft, “Oh.” but does nothing else. Shaking his head, Arthur sighs, and slips Merlin’s socks, one after the other, off his feet.

“You really do love me, taking off my smelly socks like that. Love for the ages really. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“Right, of everything I’ve ever done for you, taking off your socks is what finally tells you I love you. _Fantastic._ ” pushing Merlin to his side of the bed, Arthur lies down next to him, “You’re an idiot.”

“Maybe, but I’m _your_ idiot, so who’s the real idiot?” Merlin turns on his side, so he can be face to face with Arthur, poking him on his nose.

Slapping Merlin’s finger away, Arthur smiles, “Still you.”

“I’m going to have to disagree, I’m pretty sure you’re the bigger idiot for being with me.”

“You know what? You’re right. I’m the idiot for even having this conversation,” Arthur mumbles and turns away from Merlin, “can we just sleep now?”

Laughing, Merlin hugs Arthur’s back and kisses his nape, “Now that I’ve won this very serious discussion, yes, we can sleep.”

“Oh thank God. I’m tired of your incessant yammering.”

“Love you too.”

Arthur pulls on Merlin’s hand, until it’s above Arthur’s heart, their fingers intertwined, “Well, yes, obviously,” taking a deep breath, his voice growing lower still, “I love you.”

“ _Obviously._ ” Merlin says very seriously, trying not to laugh again, and tightening his hold on Arthur, “Good night.”

Hearing snores in response, Merlin just smiles and kisses Arthur’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
